


Fear

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh didn't even want to recollect how his hand had shaken. Ep 20-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

He should be happy. He should be glad. But somehow he was not feeling any of that but intense fear. Hah! Shouldn't that be laughable? He, a Greeed was feeling afraid?   
  
Yet he could not really deny what he felt, regardless how prideful he was.   
  
He had always known of this fear inside of him. It was the reason why he yearned for a stronger, less fragile body. Even if humans were generally weaker than Greeeds, their bodies were not as fragile as his own.   
  
Four cores. Another five more to go. Yet as much as he yearned to recover the rest of his core medals, he dreaded the time when that would happen. Before this, he never had his own body fallen apart to the point of only having half of an arm and needing to reconstruct his own body from scratch. He could not have imagined how much pain that would be. Yes, pain. Perhaps because he was using this human body right now, he had been able to feel things more than he could feel as a Greeed. But because of that, he was afraid.   
  
He always knew he was different than the others, both physically and in terms of power. He expected for something like this, but perhaps he had underestimated his own power. Earlier, when his right wing had revealed its form right after he absorbed his cores; he had felt his strength returning before the form fell apart again. Yet, he had felt the strain as he struggled to maintain his form with still so few cores that he had. As he thought, he needed all of his cores before he could restore his body. What a prospect to look forward to, especially with him having low supply of cell medals.   
  
He did not even want to recollect the dreadful feeling he felt, looking down to his shaky hand and feeling even more frail that he could have thought possible.   
  
_Ah, who cares what the other humans were thinking._  Right now the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. Ankh ignored Chiyoko's fussing over him, Hina and Eiji not coming home the day before and brushed away Gotou who had been standing on his way. He did not even hear Hina calling out towards him as he climbed onto his bunker. Within minutes, he fell into slumber.   
  
Ankh did not even notice the presence of the two people who stood beside his bunker, worrying about him.


End file.
